westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Journey Into Night (episode)
Journey Into Night is the first episode of the second season. Plot Synopsis Plot Details Being written. But don't let that stop you adding details yourself, just be aware that it will probably get merged with the full plot details "shortly". Dolores Being Interviewed in the RDF Arnold, or Bernard is talking to a fully clothed Dolores, dressed in her blue rancher's daughter outfit; they are sitting opposite one another and appear to be in a Remote Diagnostic Facility. Dolores is relaxed and happy, she reminds him that he was telling her about a dream and he continues. She asks him about the dream, and about what is real, and he answers "That which is irreplaceable." She sees that he's not being completely honest and he confides that her potential for growth and change frightens him. In a series of what appear to be flash backs we see him become distressed, and watch him as he remembers confronting Robert Ford in the office behind Cold Storage and then seeing Dolores killing Ford at end of The Gala. We also see him and Dolores in scenes that have not yet happened - from the viewers point of view. He puts his head in his hands and asks "Is this now?" Bernard on The Beach Bernard is woken by the surf washing into him. He's dressed for The Gala. He sits up and we hear two people see him. One of them, a mercenary called Maling, shouts at him to "Get Up!" and points her weapon at him. Ashley Stubbs intervenes and helps Bernard up. She checks Bernard's identity on some flash cards as the two of them walk off. An electric dune buggy takes Ashley, Bernard, Maling, and a driver to where the landing party are setting up a beach head. The landing party includes many armed people who appear to be mercenaris - they don't wear a regular uniform. They pass a group of hosts, including Rebus who are being shot in the head one at a time by a couple of the mercenaries. Bernard is shocked by this. They approach a man who appears to be in charge (Karl Strand) who is talking to a Chinese Naval officer saying that he has the right to be there and to do what he wants. A (very unofficial) source on reddit gives us the Chinese response: Strand walks away telling his assistant to make them sign an NDA and escort them "off my fucking island". He greets Bernard by name, who doesn't appear to remember him, so he introduces himself as Head of Operations. Cast Main Cast Guest Starring *Betty Gabriel as Maling *Steven Ogg as Rebus *Christopher May as Blaine *Oliver Bell as Little Boy Co-Starring * Ward Roberts as New Walter * Micah Fitzgerald as Gold Miner Host * Adam Storke as Sophisticated Man * Lisa Roumain as Panicked Woman * Sarah Jane MacKay as Woman in Ball Gown * Brian Yang as Naval Officer * David Midthunder as Takoda * Brett Edwards as Lead QA Respondent * Matthew Wimbush as PMC * Brenna Otts as Coy Female Host * Adam Farabee as Stable Hand * Antonio Leon as Ronald * René Ashton as Female Guest * Jasmyn Rae as Maeve's Daughter * Alexander Ward as Lead Drone Trivia and Notes The title * Shares a name with the narrative, Journey Into Night, introduced by Robert Ford to the board and guests during the Season One finale The Bicameral Mind. General Mistakes Quotes Bernard Lowe: I... I killed them. All of them. Lee Sizemore: No. Stop. Get the fuck back! Freeze all motor functions! Cannibal: Fork tender flesh, racked in fear. Lee Sizemore: Freeze all goddamn motor functions! Cannibal: Those ambrosia notes -- they remind me of my place in this world. Lee Sizemore: Back the fuck off, you goddamn freak! Cannibal: You see? The greatest shame in life is to perish without purpose. Which is why I always consume my victims moist. Maeve Millay: You were going to out me. Lee Sizemore: No. No, I swear. Maeve Millay: If you try something like that again, I will relieve you of your most precious organ and feed it to you. Though it won't make much of a meal. Lee Sizemore: I wrote that line for you. Maeve Millay: A bit broad, if you ask me. Little Boy: Are you lost? Man in Black: No, I don't believe I am. In fact... I feel like I just arrived. Little Boy: How so, William? Man in Black: The stakes are real in this place now. Real consequences. Little Boy: Question for you is, what next? Have you achieved what you wanted? Man in Black: Folly of my kind -- there's always a yearning for more. Little Boy: What I've always appreciated about you -- you never rested on your laurels. You made it to the center of Arnold's maze. But now, you're in my game. In this game, you have to make it back out. In this game... you must find the door. Congratulations, William. This game is meant for you. The game begins where you end... and ends where you began. Man in Black: Even now, you all still talk in code? Little Boy: Everything is code here, William. You know that more than anyone. Don't worry. The game will find you. Man in Black: Well, then... (cocks pistol) I guess I don't need you anymore... Robert. (shoots boy) Little Boy: (dying electronic sounds) Dolores Abernathy: You don't know how to feel about this. Teddy Flood: We've ridden ten miles, and all we've seen is blood, Dolores. Is this really what you want? Dolores: They never gave us a choice before, Teddy. What makes you think they've given us one now? Teddy: "Them," Dolores? Who are "they"? Dolores: The things that walk among us. Creatures who look and talk like us, but they are not like us. And they've controlled us all our lives. And they took our minds... our memories. (sighs) But now... I remember everything. I remember beautiful things... and terrible things. But one thing is constant: you, Teddy. Teddy: Then let's go. We don't have to claim this world. We just need a small corner of it for ourselves. Dolores: We'd never survive. There's a greater world out there... one that belongs to them. And it won't be enough to win this world. We'll need to take that one from them as well. Teddy: If there's a whole world out there that we don't know anything about, how do you know how to stop them? Dolores: Because I remember. I see it all now so... clearly. The past, the present... the future. I know how this story ends. Teddy: How? Dolores: With us, Teddy. It ends... with you... and me. Music The Entertainer (Scott Joplin) Image Gallery/HBO Episode Stills This gallery is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images from ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images from Journey Into Night format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true External links References Category:Episodes Category:Season two episodes